Time Trials
by KittenwithaSledgehammer
Summary: A powerful mask was lost...around the time the Toa Nuva attended Tuyet's Toa Academy. To defeat Makuta they need the mask... TIME TRAVEL! Will Makuta ever die? Did Tahu and Kopaka always hate each other? And where did that muffin go? Eventual Tahu/Gali.


**A/N: Curse the time consuming things, and curse the writer's block..... O.o should I even continue this?**

"I can't believe we're doing this." Tahu stared down at the Mask of Time in his hands.

"Tell me about it." Pohatu shifted uncomfortably. "This is really, really dangerous…."

"Yeah!" Lewa chimed in. "Like a science fiction book where the unwitting fool opens a portal into time and space and is trapped forever on the other side!"

There was a very awkward silence.

"Thanks, so much, Lewa." Pohatu said with scathing sarcasm.

*

*

Flashback:

"We have tried all we know." Vakama's voice was hoarse and tired. "We have tried to shield ourselves from him, we have tried to hide from him. Brave Takanuva even merged with him, and we though him dead then.  
We have even imprisoned him within protodermis as we had done during the time of the Visorak. But he was stronger, and he broke free. Still, he lives."

Silence choked the room as memories tapped shoulders and reawakened dozily inside minds.

"But he keeps coming back." The Turaga of Fire's voice broke. "He taunts us. Makuta is waiting until he is at full power, and we have the most hope we can get…. and then he plans to crush us."

Silence flickered like candlelight as the assembled Toa debated whether to speak or not.

Finally, Tahu gathered up his courage, stepping forward into the Amaja circle. "And you believe this may be our last chance?"

Vakama nodded. "The Mask of Being has the power not to create life, but to control it. If we can get it, we could control the Makuta—long enough for someone to strike him down."

Gali Nuva looked confused. "But if it's so powerful it could even control Makuta, then why hasn't he gotten it for himself?"

"That's plain-simple, really," Matau sighed. "The Mask of Being has been lost for two centuries."

*

*

"So we have to use the Mask of Time to go back in time to get the Mask of Being to defeat Makuta and not die?" Takanuva asked.

"Yes." Tahu snapped irritably. "What part of the plan don't you understand?"

Taka pouted. "I don't understand where we're going, and what we had to do with all this originally! We've never even head of the Mask of Being!"

Gali caught sight of Tahu's furious look, and knowing that her brother was probably the most nervous of them all,  
having to operate the Mask of Time, stepped in. "The last person to have the mask was Toa Tuyet."

Taka nodded. "That much I understand."

Gali continued. "Tuyet ran a school to train young Toa to become warriors like we are now, called the Toa's Academy, or the Academy for short.  
According to Vakama, we once attended that school, although we don't remember it. How he knows, I have no idea.  
You weren't there, of course, but Vakama's point was that we might get some help from our younger selves."

Taka tilted his head in that irritatingly adorable way he had. "And why is it dangerous?"

Tahu answered, still cross. "One: Tuyet wasn't exactly the most generous Toa. If she finds us trying to take the Mask, she'll kill us.  
Two: Our younger selves might not believe us, report us, and then Tuyet would kill us.  
Three: Going back in time is major freaking difficult, I could mess up, we could die, and then Tuyet wouldn't have to kill us."

Takanuva frowned, considered, and then beamed. "Okay! I got it!"

"Good." Gali sighed. "Tahu? Ready when you are."

Tahu nodded, trying to swallow his trepidation.

The surrounding Turaga and Matoran cheered as the Toa joined hands and Tahu placed the Vahi over his mask.  
Concentrating, he summoned all of his power. Gali squeezed his hand and Taka bounced up and down beside him, eager, and Tahu felt the well of his Toa power deepen with the presence of his comrades. One last push of power...

There was an overdramatic flash of light, and they were gone.


End file.
